


Shopping

by orphan_account



Series: Babysitter!AU [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is on his way home from the library when Fili and Kili see him and proceed to attach themselves to his legs and refuse to let go until he agrees to accompany them and Dis to the supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Syxx suggested some clingy Fili and Kili, attaching themselves to Bilbo- so here it is!

Bilbo was tired. He’d been spending all of his spare days in the library, shuffling through books, trying to filter all the information he was finding and make sense of it.

He gave up at about three in the afternoon. He hadn’t eaten yet and he was dying for something hot and easy. So he bought a pie from the local bakery and was scoffing it down as he walked home. He’d probably choke, but he found he didn’t mind. If he died now while eating this delicious morsel he could die happy. And if he choked to death he wouldn’t have to worry about his assignment and its impending doom, dangling over his head like the bloody Sword of Damocles.

“Bilbo!” A blur of black hair bounded towards him and suddenly he found there was a small person attached to his leg.

“Kili! What are you-” his words were cut off with an _oomph_ when a second body barrelled into him, arms wrapping tightly around his legs. He realised with a large degree of distress that he’d dropped what was left of his pie.

“I’m so sorry, Bilbo,” Dis ran over to him, trying to remove the boys from his legs. “They thought they saw your hair and went bounding off."

“But we were right, Ma! It _was_ Uncle Bilbo!”

“That does not mean you were right in running off like that.” She scolded. “Now let go of Bilbo, he’s probably very busy and needs to get home.”

“Can’t he stay with us? Just for a little while?” Fili directed his wide eyes to his mother.

“Come with us, Uncle Bilbo! We can tell you all about yesterday and the day before.”

Bilbo smiled and lifted Kili up, setting him onto his hip. “Come with you where, Kili?”

“Ma’s taking us food shopping!”

“The boys thought it would be good to get into the pantry and break all the bagged food.” Dis explained, giving her boys a frown. “So instead of getting to cook it, I had to sweep it off the floor and try and get it out of the toaster.”

“I thought you two learned your lesson about shoving things into the toaster.” Bilbo said now with narrowed eyes.

“It wasn’t on this time! We made sure it was unplugged and everything,” Fili pulled at Bilbo’s jumper as he spoke.

That wasn’t great, but he supposed that was an improvement.

“Will you come with us, Uncle Bilbo?” they both began to chant ‘please, please, please, _please_ , _please_ , _please_ ’ continuously until Bilbo gave a sigh of exasperation and set Kili down. Both the boys latched onto his hands.

“Alright, alright, I’ll come with you to get some food.” They cheered, swinging his arms about, almost resulting in some poor person getting bowled over when they tried to walk past. Bilbo murmured apologies, red faced and let the boys drag him down the street in the direction of the supermarket.

“I really am sorry,” Dis said now as they entered. The boys were chattering on either side of him, but he wasn’t listening. “You seem really tired.”

“Just studying and its fine, I really don’t mind.”

“They’re just a bit attached to you. Well, maybe a bit more than a bit,” her lips spread into a small, wry smile. “Must be a family thing,” she mused, and Bilbo felt himself blush.

Fili and Kili told him all about their latest escapades as they wove through the aisles, until about halfway through the middle of the fourth aisle Dis swore and jerked the trolley to a halt.

"What is it?"

“Could you just give me two seconds? I’ll be right back; I’ve just got to order some of the fish back at the front,” she left Bilbo to guard over the trolley, Fili running in circles around it.

“Try not to run too fast, Fili, you might knock something over.”

“If I stop, do I get to sit in it too like Kili gets to?”

“I get to ‘cause I’m younger.” Kili poked his tongue out at his brother who pouted.

Bilbo’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and tapped open the message.

 ** _Busy?_** It read.

Bilbo felt a smile spread across his face. **_Your nephews are using me as a swing set_** _._ He typed back.

 ** _I thought you had this week off?_** Thorin asked.

 **_I did._** Bilbo typed back. **_But that doesn’t seem to be able to stop them. You Durin boys are force to be reckoned with._**

**_You’re damn right we are._ **

Bilbo grinned

“Who’s that?”

He jumped at Dis’ words; he hadn’t even heard her return. "Huh? Oh, just Thorin,” he gave a sheepish smile.

 ** _You finish early?_** Though that was hardly likely, Bilbo wasn’t sure why else Thorin would be texting him at this time of day.

**_I’ll have you know I’m on a very important business call._**

**_To whom?_**  Bilbo wondered.

 **_Myself._ ** Came the reply.

Bilbo snorted.

“What is it?” Dis wondered.

“Your brother’s pretending he’s busy so he can get out of work.”

Dis raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never heard of him doing _that_ before.”

“You’re talking to Uncle Thorin, Bilbo?” Kili stopped screaming for a moment which he waited for Bilbo's answer.

“Yes, did you want me to send a message for you?”

“Can I write it?” Kili asked. Bilbo hesitantly gave him his phone.

“Do you know how to-”

“I’ve gots it.” Kili batted his hand away and slowly began to type with all the concerntration of a neurosurgeon. **_Uncke toreen is kili ma says youer gana viset soon is tat trew?_ **

Thorin’s reply came though quickly. **_I’ll be coming down in a few days for Easter, Kili. Where's Bilbo?  
_**

**_hes besy wit me and fili well you be brangen choclett?_ **

**_Should I be?_ **

Kili frowned in concentration as he typed. **_is ester! Curs you gots too._**

 ** _Alright, if I promise to bring some will you put Bilbo back on?_** All that was missing from the message was the heavy sigh Thorin would have made.

**_oks_ **

Bilbo had to wipe the slobber of the phone that had been left from Kili’s fingers, which Kili had back in his mouth now, smiling happily at Bilbo.

“What did Uncle Thorin say?” Fili wanted to know.

“Nothing,” Kili seemed rather proud of himself.

Fili’s eyes went startlingly wide and he gasped. “He told you a secret!”

“Maybe,” Kili grinned.

 ** _Dis already bought them a truckload of Easter eggs,_** Bilbo wrote now, **_you really don’t need to bring any._**

**_I promised- he’ll do Mahal knows what to me if I don’t bring any now. I heard what they did to Randy Thrandy the other day._ **

**_Which event are you refering to?_** Bilbo wondered. **_The ants in the trousers or the one where they managed to catch someone’s cat and put it in his car?_ **

**_Jesus. If they get any worse Thrandy might start threatening to sue._ **

**_Oh, it’s fine. I talked to him about it and he reacted quite well. I don’t see why you lot are so hard on him._ **

**_You spoke to him about it?_ **

**_Of course I did, someone had to apologise._** For a while there was no reply. **_Thorin? You still there?_**

**_You two seem friendly, then._**

Bilbo rolled his eyes. **_He’s alright_. ** He replied. **_Why? Is there a problem with that?_**

**_You know we don’t like him. I told you he causes trouble._ **

**_No more than your nephews do._** ____**_Besides, I don’t see what the problem is. He’ll be leaving in a few days to go back home to his own son so there won’t be any more mishaps._ **

**_Good._**  

**_I have to get back to shopping now. We’re about to go through the checkout and Fili and Kili are trying to roll up newspapers and sneak them down their trousers without the checkout girl noticing._ **

**_I’ll call you tonight when I get home._ **

**_Alright, I’ll talk then. ~~I love you~~. _** Bilbo looked at the words before he sent them, and sighed, erasing the last three before hitting send.

That wasn’t the kind of thing you said over the phone. Not when it was the first time.

Maybe when Thorin came to visit.

 

 


End file.
